firefandomcom-20200223-history
Coquitlam Fire and Rescue
History Fire Stations Apparatus roster Shop number in brackets. 'Fire Station 1' - 1300 Pinetree Way (Town Centre) :Engine 1 (451) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1750/500/50A/CAFS) (SN#509290) :Ladder 1 (413) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1750/250/50A/125' Rearmount) (SO#4067) :Tender 1 (411) - 2012 Freightliner M2 114SD / American LaFrance (625/3000) :HazMat 1 (478) - 1995 GMC Vandura 3500 / Grumman Olson Support & Supply :Utility 1 (402) - 20?? Ford F-250 :ATV 1 (471) - 20?? Polaris Ranger :Car 1 (435) - 20?? Ford Expedition :(491) - Special Operations trailer :High Angle Rescue trailer 'Fire Station 2' - 775 Mariner Way (Mariner) :Engine 2 (460) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1750/500/50A/CAFS) (SN#500101) :Rescue 1 '(412) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / SVI Heavy Rescue (750/300/10F) (SO#851) :'Spare (482) - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / Anderson heavy rescue (SN#96150IEOY973005) 'Fire Station 3' - 428 Nelson St. (Austin Heights) :Engine 3 (467) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1750/500/50A/CAFS) (SN#500201) :Engine 5 (438) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1750/400/50A/55' Rearmount) (SN#806230) :Engine 12 (Spare) (445) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson (1750/500/50F) (SN#94116KFNE95002815) 'Fire Station 4' - 1424 Coast Meridian Rd. (Burke Mountain) :Engine 4 (437) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1500/900/50A/CAFS) (SN#807230) Station Unknown :Rescue 2- 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / SVI (750/300/10F) :2015 Ford F550 4x4 / Hub mini-pumper :(481) - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / Anderson heavy rescue (SN#96150IEOY973010) :Spare Ladder (431) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/250/25A/100' Midmount Tower) (SN#608050) (ex-Ladder 1) :Spare (450) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson pumper (1500/500/25F) (SN#94116KFNE95002820) :Spare (444) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson pumper (1500/500/25F) (SN#94116KFNE95002780) :Spare (443) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson pumper (1500/500/25F) (SN#94116KFNE95002775) :Parade - 1951 Pontiac ambulance :Parade - 1929 GMC / Lafrance pumper (420/150) (SN#G-293) (ex-Riverview Hospital) Retired Apparatus :(477) - 1995 Ford E250 command :(476) - 1995 Ford E250 command :(442) - 1992 Duplex D4900 / Anderson / Bronto (-/-/111' tower) (SN#91095JEOY92002420) :(473) - 1992 GMC C2500 Suburban utility :(463) - 1986 Mack MC686P / Hub pumper (1050/500/20F) (SN#1070) (Sold to Watch Lake-North Green Lake Fire Department) :(462) - 1985 Mack MC686P / Hub pumper (1050/500/20F) (SN#1065) (Sold to Greeny Lake Volunteer Fire Department Society) :(449) - 1985 Mack MC686P / Pierreville pumper (1050/500/55' boom) (SN#PFT-1318) (Sold to Interlakes Volunteer Fire Department) :(440) - 1984 Mack MR686P / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') :(466) - 1982 Mack MC686P / Hub pumper (1250/500) (SN#790) (ex-Riverview Hospital) (Sold to East Francois Lake Fire Department) :1982 - GMC Serria 3500 4X4 / rescue :(458) - 1982 Ford C / Hub heavy rescue :(446) - 1975 International Hendrickson / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT- ) :(447) - 1975 International Hendrickson / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-585) :(448) - 1975 International Hendrickson / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-586) :(441) - 1973 Ford C904 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T72-204) :1970 Ford C / Thibault pumper (1250/300) (ex-Riverview Hospital) :1964 International V200 / Hub pumper (625/650) (Sold to Malakwa Volunteer Fire Department) :1961 International V196 / Lafrance pumper (625/500) (Sold to Chimney / Felker Lake Fire Department) :1957 Ford F / Lafrance pumper (625/?) (SN#F-2963) :1955 International R186 / Lafrance pumper (625/?) (SN#B-2117) Future plans A new full-time Burke Mountain station on David Avenue (between Kingston Street and Princeton Avenue) is under construction, with completion scheduled for early 2015. External links *Coquitlam Fire & Rescue *Coquitlam Firefighters (IAFF Local 1782) Category:Greater Vancouver Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus